


Tea Party Bathed In Yellow Sunlight

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Rebellion Aftermath [2]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Post-Rebellion Story, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Homura invites Madoka to a tea party in her flat and the girl gets to know  her odd and a bit mysterious classmate better.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: Rebellion Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618408
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	Tea Party Bathed In Yellow Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Madoka was fidgeting nervously. She was standing in front of the doors of Akemi Homura. Her strange classmate, after (probably, maybe) threatening her when they first met have acted much friendlier towards her, though still behaving somewhat oddly.

Madoka shouldn’t be judging the girl, after all, she didn’t really fit in either, and Homura has protected her from any bulling attempts and became a kind of guide for her, helping Madoka accommodate into the new school reality.

Yet, despite that, Madoka couldn’t help but feel uneasy towards the girl. Every time she was close, she felt as if an alarm bell started ringing in her head, though she couldn’t say why exactly she felt that way.

Madoka tried to ignore that feeling. After all, people shouldn’t rely solely on feelings and instincts, and when thinking about it calmly, Homura really seemed to try her hardest to befriend Madoka, and it wasn’t her fault she acted oddly (Madoka was familiar with the girl’s family situation, or a lack thereof). There’s no need to assume any hidden malice.

And therefore, a few weeks in, Madoka accepted Homura’s invitation for a tea party. The girl pulled herself together and knocked on the door, which opened before Madoka could knock a third time. Was Homura waiting right behind the doors?

“I’m glad you came. Please, come it,” said Homura. She was wearing a gothic lolita dress that fitted her well, and Madoka felt that from that day on she will always imagine Homura as a gothic lolita.

She briefly felt self-conscious about her own off brand clothes as she stepped in and removed her shoes and jacket. After that, she took a look at Homura’s flat.

She was surprised how normal it looked, she always thought that Homura’s flat would be as odd as her, but it was a normal open style flat with one wall being made almost completely made of glass, making the whole flat extraordinarily well lit.

Homura has prepared a western-style small table with two chairs and a china tea set. A large green cake was sitting at the center of the table.

Madoka sat in front of Homura, who remained silent, only looking at her long enough that it started being uncomfortable. And then the girl sighed.

“I wanted to apologize to you, as I don’t make a very good friend,” she started.

“Please don’t apologize, I know you are trying your best and I am thankful for your kindness!” Madoka quickly replied.

Homura smiled.

“It is you who are too kind, Madoka. You aren’t even aware of the extend of your kindness.”

Madoka blushed, while Homura continued.

“You have a loving and noble heart, and I am very sorry. I realize that sometimes I make you feel uneasy or scared. You mean a lot to me, and I would want to remain your friend.”

“You are my precious friend, Homura, the closest person I have in Mitakihara outside of my family! You talked about I don’t realize how kind I am, but you are much kinder than you seem to think too!”

Homura seemed to be saddened by her reply. Did she say something wrong? Perhaps she could still save the situation. She took a knife and cut a piece of cake, “The cake looks fascinating, have you baked it?”

The cake was dark, almost black inside. The sight seemed to bring back some uneasy memories, but Madoka couldn’t pinpoint what it reminded her of and why it made her feel uneasy. 

“Yes. I made the batter with high concentration bitter chocolate with chili, and the icing from white chocolate and matcha,” explained Homura. Madoka took a bite. It was bitter, hot and… kinda fishy? But not bad. Madoka took another bite.

“It’s a very interesting cake, Homura! It’s really unique, fits you well,” Madoka realized that what she said might have been interpreted by Homura as a negative comment, but the other girl smiled.

The setting sun filled the room with yellow light, making Homura look as if she was shinning. Madoka thought that the other girl was beautiful.

Homura turned her head to watch the setting sun and Madoka followed her example. There was musing coming from some other flat, a gentle orchestral piece fitting the atmosphere of the sunset. Madoka felt calm, and realized that she truly enjoyed Homura’s company and no longer felt uneasy with the other girl.

“Madoka”, said girl turned to Homura, “I feel very happy when I am with you. I wish to remain by your side no matter what happens.”

“I’m happy to be by your side too, Homura! I wish we remain friends forever.”

The rays of the sun reflected on the necklace Homura was always wearing, and then…


End file.
